Monsters
In Breeding Season the player breeds a variety of monster boys and monster girls. History "Thousands of years ago, the Goddess of Order blesses the empire with the power to conquer the entire known world. The Goddess of Chaos was enraged by this, and in response she unleashed monsters on this world. The monsters are driven entirely by the need to fulfill base desires. They're a reflection of humans around them: the stronger that people repress their own desires, the more violently monsters attempt to fulfill them." - Cordelia Breeding Breeding occurs when two monsters (or the breeder and a monster) mate in the breeding pen in the middle on the Ranch. Breeding monsters causes them to gain experience points (XP) for levels and stats. Breed-able monsters Catgirl A fiesty, feline, female-type monster. The purrfect choice fur a mew addition to your collection. These monsters are typically female, therefore its genderbent counterpart is male. When this happens they are referred to as "Catguys." WARNING': Cat puns Dickwolf There is debate among scholars as to whether the name "Dickwolves" refers to their large male members, or to the fact that they are all total douchebags. These monsters are typically male, therefore its genderbent counterpart is female. When this happens they are referred to as "Titwolves." Harpy A popular theory among bitter single male monster researchers is that ALL women are actually a sub-species of this monster, particularly their ex-wives. These monsters are typically female, therefore its genderbent counterpart is male. When this happens they are referred to as "Cockatiels." Holstaurus One of the few females of any species that may be safely referred to as a "cow" without any fear of retribution. These monsters are typically female, therefore its genderbent counterpart is male. When this happens they are referred to as "Tauruses." Elf Long-lived and generally quite wealthy, elves will occasionally sell themselves into slavery out of sheer boredom because they get a kick out of it. These monsters can be bought or bred to be either gender without any special distinction between the two. Stallion Known for their insatiable butt-lust, stallions will indiscriminately mount any anus pointed in their direction. Never turn your back on a stallion. All the same, you have to admire their stamina. These monsters are typically male, therefore its genderbent counterpart is female. When this happens they are referred to as "Mares." Demons The existence of this monster type leads to some ambiguity in the phrase "I have a demon inside me." These monsters are typically male, therefore its genderbent counterpart is female. When this happens they are referred to as "Demonesses."' (Not yet implemented in ver. 6.6.1; is implemented in 7.7.1.) Mandrake Currently has no in-game description. Mandrake is a plant-based monster whose sexual organs come from their bulbous mantle. These monsters seem to display no apparent sexual phenotype, but are considered male for mating, and will have as inactive any genderbent or futanari traits (and also neotony trait). Swine Currently has no in-game description. Male. (In 7.7.1, game will show no monster symbol on screens like "guild request monster," just a blank space where you'd expect the symbol.) Unlockable monsters Seraph Currently has no in-game description. Other monsters Eva the Alraune A flower-type monster, when a consumable is poured down onto the monster this will reward the breeder with up to 5* Alraune nectar. Amadour the Mandrake A Mandrake that participates with the breeder in a scene during love day. Bailey the Dearg A busty dearg who enjoys drinking ale. Kaliba the mummy A dangerously clumsy mummy sealed long ago. Yuelia the Gnome A Gnome in distress who enjoys giving presents. Unimplemented Monsters Mermaid The monster was planned but never made it into the game. Their consumable can still be obtained via a beach event. Female. Trivia *Each monster species operates differently. Most of them are sentient and have sapient semi-functioning societies, though "Feral" varities look and probably act more animalistic. The ones that stand at the top in the modern incarnation of the monster world are the elves. Category:Monsters Category:Lists